Love in Chaos
by Otaku-Jeannie
Summary: When Akito falls for Tohru, chaos ensues. Yaoi, Yuri. So far AkitoTohru, HanajimaTohru and hints of HaruKyou
1. Chapter 1

Love in Chaos

Rating: pg-13 to be safe

Warnings: Big Spoilers, Shojo ai and Shonen ai, eventually and violence.

Summery: When Akito falls in love with Tohru, hell breaks loose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters but I do claim this disaster.

Notes: I'd like to thank Lutz-sama and Rowen-sama for encouraging this fic and also would like to thank Luts for generously beta'ing for me, thank you so much Lutz-sama.

"What brings you here, ugly girl!" Akito spat, entering the receiving room. Tohru kneeled on one of the pillows, apparently near tears. For several moments the girl kneeled silently, unable to speak.

"I asked you what you are doing here," Akito shouted picking up a vase and shattering it less than an inch from Tohru "you're not one of my precious Jyuunishi, I don't want to see you. Go away! Leave." Several vases landed around Tohru, most of them shattering but she did not seem to notice. It was not until Akito stalked up to her that Tohru spoke.

"Akito," Tohru murmured softly" I know all about your secret."

Akito halted and paled considerably.Tohru lifted her face to Akito revealing her tears."I..I can't..understand what it's like to go through what you've had to." Tohru rose to her feet and surprised Akito with a tight embrace.

"But you don't have to be alone any more. I can help you, share your pain with me. If you share your pain, maybe you won't have to hurt anymore and everything will be alright..."

Akito fought but was unable to free herself from Tohru's arms. How long had she wanted someone, anyone, to hold her and say what Tohru was saying. Gradually, Akito stopped her struggles and let herself be hugged.

Tohru had lied to come here and silently hoped that she would be forgiven. Akito needed someone to understand the real her, and as long as Akito was head of the family no Sohma could give her what she needed.

So Tohru had told Shigure that she was spending the night at Uo-chan's house. If she had told him the truth, Shigure would not have let her go and certainly not alone; but Tohru could not tell her hosts the reason she needed to see Akito, as it was not her secret to tell. Was it wrong for her to be doing this?

Akito began sobbing, which Tohru felt more than she heard. 'No' she thought tightening her grip on Akito and rubbing circles into her back. 'I'm doing the right thing. See Mom, I'm going to be like you and make everyone happy.'

For once Kyou was in a very good mood and smiled as continued doing his shopping. Shigure and Yuki were called back to the main house and more than likely would wind up the target of Akito's wrath, while he was going to spend the weekend with his Shisho. Tohru was going to spend the weekend with her friends so he wasn't worried about her.

When he had everything he needed, Kyou paid for his things and walked home to meet Kazuma. On the way home, an ominous feeling came over him and Kyou barely caught himself from falling. As he steadied himself on his feet, cats suddenly appeared from around the corners of buildings and the roofs.

'What is going on? Are you alright? Do you know? I'm scared...' Kyou stared dumbly at the cats, listening to their words and wondering what was going on.

Momiji walked alongside Haru back to the main house, oddly silent.

Haru was more distracted nowadays, and Momiji was worried for his cousin. Momiji racked his brains for something to say when it happened.

Haru was thinking about his latest visit with Rin. She had told Haru that as long as the curse remained there was no hope of them being anything, not even friends. Surprisingly, the rejection did not hurt as much as Haru expected and the ushi felt somewhat relived.

This confused him, so Haru had tried to pick a fight with Kyou.

Unfortunately for him Kyou was in an unusually good mood today, probably because all the Jyuunishi had to meet with Akito this weekend while he got to visit his adoptive father, Kazuma, and would not rise to Haru's bait.

Scared, panicked voices filled Momiji's ears as rabbits sprang from the ground to huddle at his feet. Before long, the panic was too much and Momiji vainly fought down tears.

Haru stopped and watched the rabbits curiously, glad they were too far from the nearest farm for there to be a stamped of cows coming around him. Then it became apparent that the phenomenon was too much for Momiji. Haru pulled Momiji away from the rabbits and hurried to the Sohma estate.

When Haru and Momiji arrived at the Sohma estate, they were greeted with chaos. Ayame and Shigure were swarmed by their respective animals, while Yuki was demanding to know what was going on, only to be met with blank stares. No one had any idea what had happened or what was going to happen next.

Outside the Sohma estate, Saki Hanajima seethed in anger. A frightening black aura swirled menacingly over her head. She had seen Akito Sohma, who had struck her dearest Tohru on several previous occasions, had not only kissed her but was hanging over Tohru like a drunken floozy. That sadistic bastard was trying to steal the light of Hanajima's life.

"I won't allow this," Hanajima vowed to herself. "I swear Akito Sohma,

I will make you pay."And with that Hanajima strolled to the bus stop, mentally planning what books had the spells she would need to make Akito suffer.

Tbc

B/N: Aki-chan vs Hana-chan for Tohru! o Yesssssh! Let da fight begin/lutz out


	2. Chapter 2

Love in Chaos; Chapter Two

Warnings: Big Spoilers, Shonen ai, Yuri,minor charaterbashingand violence

Summery: When Akito falls in love with Tohru, hell breaks loose. In the chaos that follows, another couple discovers their love. Yuri, Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters but I do claim this disaster.

Pairings: Akito/Tohru, Hanajima/Tohru and hints of Haru/Kyou

AN: This takes place about two months after the prolog

It had taken her weeks to gather the information, but luckily many of the Sohma's she knew personally had answered her carefully worded questions, giving Hanajima what she needed to make Akito's life miserable.

Uo waived as she passed, and Hanajima walked up to began some small talk while she awaited her victims. She didn't have to wait long.

Shortly before the bell rang, Yuki and Kyou entered the classroom glaring at each other. Normally Tohru would be there to ease the tension, but for the last three days she had come down with a severe flu and hadn't even left her room. Hana and Uo had both visited Tohru daily to make sure she rested.

"Now, now boys" Uo sauntered up to the boys and smiled menacingly "you don't want me telling Tohru that you're fighting all the time she's sick in bed do you?" Both Jyuunishi turned their glares at Uo then went to their seats, pointedly ignoring the other.

Hanajima hesitated for a moment before calmly walking up to Yuki. Yuki's denpa was very negative but she decided that it would not hurt her plans. "These are for you and Kyou to share," She explained to a surprised Yuki. Yuki regained his composure, nodded and took the package of onigiri Hanajima held in her hands.

Hana took her seat fighting the urge to grin; her revenge would soon be complete.

Shigure sat in his study, cooking up new ways to torment Mit-chan, his editor. He was currently arguing between writing his manuscript in hieroglyphics, or sending it to her via mail one random page at a time when there was a pounding on the front door. Shigure sprang to his feet and ran to answer the door before it became another repair bill.

"Akito-san this is a surprise." Shigure hedged trying not to seem surprised to see the family head. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"If memory serves me correctly, I asked you to keep me informed on everything that goes on here." Shigure's heart leapt into his throat as he saw Hatori step out of the car from over Akito's shoulder. He was no longer even listening to the Sohma family head talk, all his mind could register was Hatori walking purposely up to the house.

"What's Hatori doing here?" Shigure asked no longer bothering to hide his emotions.

"For Tohru, what else?" Akito replied annoyed. Hadn't Shigure hear a word Akito had had said. It was no wonder to Akito that the only reason she knew of Tohru's illness was due to overhearing Haru and Momiji talking. Why did Shigure have to be so stubborn and live outside the main house where news traveled to her so slowly?

Hatori gave Shigure a sympathetic glance; the inu did not seem to know what was going on. Hopefully he would have a chance soon to talk with his old friend and talk with him and share his thoughts about what was going on with Akito.

Tohru was feeling a little guilty as she lay on her bed. It felt wrong for her to just lie around when there were chores that needed to be done. Tohru sat up only to be overtaken by a coughing fit. 'My classes,' Tohru struggled once again to rise. If she missed too many classes, they wouldn't let Tohru graduate and then her mother would be so disappointed.

"You shouldn't be up. You'll get sicker that way!" Akito stated from the doorway. Tohru looked over to the door and saw Akito standing there holding a bouquet of pink and white carnations.

"A-akito-san," Tohru stammered nervously "what are you doing here?" Akito entered the room and sat by Tohru's feet. Behind her Hatori entered, looking impassive as always, and followed by a sheepish looking Shigure.

"I heard that you were sick and thought Hatori could help you." Akito nodded to Hatori. Before Tohru could protest, Akito handed her the flowers and continued. "After all you've done for the family, let us do this small thing. Besides Hatori cares for you like a daughter." Hatori coughed and looked slightly embarrassed at Akito's words. Tohru blushed slightly and nodded, still not used to the pleasant change in Akito's treatment of her.

Haru walked up to the tree where Yuki, Tohru and Kyou usually ate their lunch. Uo and Hana were sharing some sandwiches and laughing over a magazine article, while Yuki sat to one side eating some riceballs.

"Where's Kyou?" Haru asked sitting down next to Yuki. Yuki shrugged and continued to eat. Haru supposed that something had set off Kyou, and that he was sulking on the roof.

"I saw Orangey heading for the library, maybe he needs to do a little more studying and less fighting." Uo said before returning to her magazine.

"Hi everybody!" Momiji chirped as he plopped down between Yuki and the girls. "Haru-kun," the blond wined "why didn't you meet me so we could walk to lunch together." Haru was thinking of an excuse when Momiji noticed something. "Kyou isn't here?"

"That's right," Yuki replied irritably "and I'm trying to enjoy the peace while it lasts." Everybody turned looked at Yuki, stunned by the uncharacteristic harshness in his words.

Although Yuki and Kyou did not fight everyday, there was still a lot of anger between them. Lately though, old feelings were resurfacing and the verbal battles grew more and more frequent. Shigure was responding to the situation by stocking up on home repair supplies.

"Tohru wanted you and Kyou to share those." Hanajima said in her usual emotionless tone while still reading her magazine. Every now and then, however, she looked over to Yuki, watching him carefully, his denpa had become heavier and soon Hanajima knew that it would start to affect her if she wasn't careful.

"Well Kyou isn't here and I'm hungry." Yuki challenged hotly. He noticed the looks everybody was giving him but didn't care. Kyou had been nothing but a pain in the ass since the moment Yuki met him and hadn't changed since.

To make matters worse, it now seemed that Kyou was trying to steal the thing that meant the most to Yuki, Tohru. Since Tohru had arrived, Yuki had found new meaning in life. Yuki found it unfair, why was Kyou even trying; they both knew the doom looming over the neko's head. Tohru shouldn't have to deal with that heartbreak just because Kyou decided to be selfish for a few moments of happiness

"Go ahead, let Yuki have them. After all 'Yuki-ojisama' would probably not survive on his own cooking." Kyou's voice rang from the tree, causing the group to jump. Over their heads, Kyou perched comfortably in the branches.

"Kyou what are you doing up there?" Momiji asked. Kyou ignored him and ate his lunch, eyeing Uo with suspicion. Momiji began to cry.

"Where are you manners, Blondie asked you a question," Uo snapped throwing her magazine. It hit Kyou in the face and fell onto the ground

Kyou bit back his reply. Since that day a month ago, all the Jyuunishi had been on edge. Akito's famous mood swings had actually gotten worse and the family head had taken to long periods of solitude. Not only that, but Akito had demanded that Kyou meet with him, this weekend. Kyou knew that nothing good could come from such a meeting, especially since Akito had seemed so damned happy about it. Akito hated the Neko and would do anything to make his life more miserable. So Kyou was trying had to enjoy what little time he probably had left.

Hanajima frowned; Kyou's denpa had never felt this chaotic before. Even when he had stood before Kyoko's grave asking Hanajima if she could hear ghosts it hadn't been as bad. That day, Kyou's regret had screamed in her ears but that was nothing compared to the pain, fear and despair rolling off of him now. For a moment, Hanajima wondered what had happened to put the other boy in such a state, but then her face darkened at the prospect of whatever was bothering Kyou hurting Tohru.

"I'm surprised at you Utoni-san, by now it should be clear that Kyou doesn't have any manners." Yuki looked as calm as ever as he picked up the magazine and handed it to Uo.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?' Uo said recovering from the shock. Yuki just gave a slight shrug. While he did not get along with Kyou, Yuki had never sounded so heartless. Had the impossible happened and something widened the huge, gaping chasm between them? If so, what?

"No" Yuki answered nonchalantly. "I don't. I also see no reason to even pretend to be civil to him either." Uo, Hana, Momiji and Haru all looked up to see Kyou on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

Haru had often found Kyou and Yuki's fights amusing, but not this one. To Yuki's right, Haru saw that Momiji was cowering, still recovering from being present during Akito's tantrum last night. Hana and Uo were gaping at Yuki and Haru didn't blame them in the slightest.

Kyou wanted to run away, he wanted to beat the smugness out of his cousin but he wasn't able to even move, think. What did that nezumi know that he didn't? In the back of his mind, Kyou thought about the cage waiting for him.

"The same could be said about you too, Yuki-kun." Hanajima returned. Kyou's erratic denpa was affecting her, besides she had never been too fond of the pale-haired boy for many reasons.

"Is Hana-chan going to do her electro-wave attack?" Momiji asked while cowering behind Uo. Uo didn't know how to answer the blonde.

Yuki fumed internally with anger and jealousy. They were all his friends too, but still no one rushed to Yuki's defense. Yuki waited until Kyou descended from the tree to attack him

"Here!" Yuki shouted throwing the few remaining onigiri at Kyou. "Tohru wanted you to have some too. Besides, my appetite has been ruined." Kyou growled and jumped at Yuki, who sidestepped his attack. Kyou was just about to charge when Uo and Haru grabbed his shoulders and held him back.

"I didn't want your precious lunch anyway." Kyou shouted angrily. Uo relined her shoulder and smacked him upside the head while Haru tried to get his hands around Kyou's waist.

Yuki narrowed his eyes dangerously, walked over to Kyou, picked up an onigiri from the ground and stuffed it into his mouth. Kyou gagged on the rice, Haru's arms tightened around Kyou as he pulled him back, and Uo gasped in shock while the aura around Hanajima darkened.

"See, Hana-chan I shared." Yuki replied before turning on his heel and leaving towards class.

"You okay, Kyou?" Momiji asked as Haru let go of him. Kyou began to cough, rice flying everywhere.

"He's not himself," Haru muttered to himself while trying to steady Kyou. Momiji nodded in agreement.

"I'll get some water." Hanajima offered before disappearing down the hallway.

"It's such a lovely day, let's cut the rest of the day." Uo offered, not wanting to be in class with Yuki right now.

"We can't do that." Momiji scolded the others but was still looking somewhat shaken. "We'll get in trouble if we do that."

"Besides that would be what Yuki wants us to do." Hanajima replied as she handed a cup of water to Kyou. Kyou drank it and nodded.

"So you want us to go back to class and pretend like nothing happened. "Haru asked, his tone showing his distaste.

"Mayuko-sensi would love the excuse to die my hair black and that is the only reason I am going back." Kyou replied not wanting anyone to see his fear. Haru gave Kyou one last look and then followed Momiji back to class.

"I don't know how Tohru puts up with those two." Uo replied wearily. Hanajima nodded empathically. "Even the prince was getting on my nerves."

"They do seem worse without Tohru here to calm them." Hana replied sagely. "Kyou seemed to be a lot worse then Yuki though."

"What are you talking about? Anger management boy barely said three whole sentences while Yuki made me want to smack him. I'm just glad that the day is over with. Do you want to go shopping with me tonight Hana-chan?"

"Not tonight. I have a…project that I am working on." Uo looked at her friend confused. "If I don't get my grades up, Mother has threatened to cut off my allowance."

"Ah, I see and you need to do some extra studying yourself." Hanajima nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt for lying to her friend but knew it was for the best.

"Eh 'Tori?" Shigure looked up from the intricate characters he was drawing on a piece of paper from a large book on his desk. Shigure was proud of himself in making the one room in which one could hear practically everything in the whole house his personal workspace, all that and a lovely view of the woods.

"Akito wished to visit for a while with Tohru." Hatori explained as he took a seat across from Shigure. "Hieroglyphics? Do you ever get tired of tormenting that poor woman? One day she is going to suffer a serious condition because of you."

"But 'Tori-chann it's soo muuuch funnn." Shigure whined at his friend. "Besides, she always is coming over and trying to make me work."

"If you would just work and send in your manuscripts on time on time then she wouldn't have to bother you, so stop giving me that look." Hatori rubbed his eyes in irritation. Shigure continued to give him puppydog eyes.

"Anyway I didn't come here to discuss your editor, I want to talk with you about Akito-sama." Shigure's face became serious at Hatori's words.

"Akito has seemed to have developed a deep interest in Tohru hasn't he? He asks about her constantly. Honestly, I'm worried for Tohru's sake. That's why I didn't tell him when Tohru came down with the flu. I didn't want him to try anything while she was so weak."

"Haru and Momiji were talking about who was going to get Tohru's homework for the weekend when Akito overheard them last night." Shigure tapped his pen on the desk, the only outward sign of his nervousness.

"So that's why Akito decided to visit so unexpectedly." Shigure thought aloud.

"Akito was furious, and Momiji is going to have a task to hide the bruises from where Akito grabbed him, demanding further information. Last night was not an isolated incident, for the last month and a half Tohru's been visiting Akito without anyone knowing."

"She told me she was visiting her friends." Shigure murmured, "I never dreamed she would lie to me."

"Tohru is the kind of person who does anything she can to help others in need. I think Akito is taking advantage of that in order to teach her a lesson in interfering with the family."

"I see what you mean. Very well then, I will do my best to try and keep Tohru away from Akito." Shigure agreed, and then saw the look on Hatori's face. "Ne, what's wrong 'Tori-kun?"

"I was just thinking. If Akito stops seeing Tohru, he may get sicker again." Hatori mused sadly.

"Eh?" Shigure wasn't sure what to make of his friend's remark.

"Since Akito has started these visits from Tohru, Akito has been ill only three times and once was probably food poisoning." Shigure lay down his pen and began to ponder the mystery his friend had revealed.

Yuki glared at Kyou, why couldn't the stupid neko cut class the one time Yuki really wanted him to. If he had, the Yuki would not have gotten stuck cleaning the classroom with Kyou. Currently, Kyou was sweeping the floor while Yuki was wiping off the desks and putting up the chairs.

"It's hot in here." Kyou complained and Yuki struggled to control his temper.

"Then open a window, baka." Yuki snapped. Kyou glowered and then pointed to the open windows to his right. A cool breeze was fluttering through the classroom but for some reason, Yuki felt uncomfortably warm. Yuki turned around to see Kyou standing right in front of the window fanning himself with his hand.

Yuki decided that he'd hand enough and headed to the bathroom to cool down.

Haru waited outside the school hoping that Kyou would come by soon. He was hoping for a chance to talk alone with the temperamental neko about what had happened at lunch. For the last couple of months things had been crazy for Haru forcing him to think about things. He had thought about Rin and how Akito and fear had torn them irreparably apart, about how much contempt Yuki had for Haru because of the ushi's crush and then there was Kyou.

Haru sometimes wondered why Kyou had turned on him and wasn't as nice as he once had been. It had come as a bit of a shock to Haru to realize that as he drifted towards Yuki in his crush, that maybe Kyou had seen that as being abandoned. Maybe the standoffish attitude Kyou often gave him was his way of covering up yet another layer of hurt. Haru didn't know, so he decided to try and talk with Kyou to see if they could work out whatever had come between them

TBC

Notes:

I said him instead of her because Kyou thinks Akito is male.

I decided that Shigure and Hatori would discuss Akito in masculine terms even though they know the truth, because they were raised to think of Akito in masculine terms.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reading and giving me feedback.

Ayame's Girl: I will try and get the chapers out in a timely manner.

O.OxAnimeFreakxO.O: Yeah, Akito's female in my story. I actualy got the idea a couple of months agon when certian facts about her came out.

October Darkness: Thanks for your review and as you can see the battle between Akito and Hanajima has begun

Nightfall 2525:all I can say about your comments on Akito is, book 15 or 16 meheheheheheheh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in Chaos**

_Chapter Three_

Rating: pg-13 to be safe

Warnings: Big Spoilers, Shonen ai, Yuri, and lime. Lutz- I hope this chapter doesn't violate any of the list rules

Summery: When Akito falls in love with Tohru, hell breaks loose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters but I do claim this disaster.

Shinji and Koji, better known as the inseparable duo from class 2-d, were headed back to their classroom to retrieve a book Koji had left behind.

"I wonder who killed who." Shinji joked to his friend at the silence.

"Let's hope it wasn't Kyou-kun." Koji replied ruffling his friend's dark hair. "After all, Kyou's far too cute to die just yet." Shinji laughed as he pulled away from Koji.

"I know. You want to know something, I'm almost jealous of Honda-kun, Kyou-kun seems to like her." Shinji replied in mock sorrow. Koji nodded and they both walked up to the door and pulled it open.

Inside the room, both boys' jaws nearly dropped at the sight that greeted them. Kyou Sohma leaned against a desk near the open window with the ends of his open school jacket fluttering in the breeze. At the noise, he turned towards them. Kyou's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Kyou-kun?" Shinji asked as he stepped closer. Kyou seemed to be breathing heavily and his eyes were glassy. Behind him, Shinji heard Koji's footsteps and was grateful for his friend's support. "Kyou-kun, are you alright?"

Kyou was unable to speak as he looked at his classmates. A wonderful, floating feeling overwhelmed Kyou and made it hard to think. The darker haired classmate reached out his had and placed it on Kyou's forehead. At the touch, Kyou felt as if the ground had upturned itself and Kyou stumbled awkwardly into his classmates' arms.

Shinji's heart nearly stopped when Kyou fell towards him. Koji let out a gasp of surprise as they struggled to stop Kyou from hitting the floor. Something was wrong with their classmate but neither Shinji nor Koji knew what.

"Kyou-Kun?" Shinji asked his voice barely audible, uncomfortable under Kyou's burning red stare. Somehow Shinji felt afraid as his crush continued to look at him so intently and the nervous attempts at recognizable sound told him Koji was feeling the same.

Yuki leaned over one of the three sinks in the bathroom panting. The Nezumi felt as if his blood was burning. Even the cold water could not help with this heat. Yuki wondered briefly if he had a fever, perhaps he had caught Tohru's cold.

While Yuki was thinking about this he looked up and a warm floatly feeling swept over him. Before Yuki's eyes stood the most beautiful, wonderful person in the whole world. For a moment, Yuki felt a bitter surge of grief when he realized that it was in fact his reflection.

Haru was starting to get worried; Kyou and Yuki had been cleaning for over an hour. Even with the two of them working, it shouldn't have to take that long. Although there he hadn't heard anything to suggest a fight, Haru felt uneasy about them being left alone like that after what had happened this afternoon.

Haru didn't want to think anything bad about his crush Yuki, but the Nezumi had already surprised him once today. True, Yuki could be cold and abrasive at times but Haru was certain there was reason behind his cousin's moods. It wasn't like Yuki to be harsh without a logical explanation.

Haru decided that maybe he should go up to the classroom and see how the two were doing. With any luck, he would get a chance to talk with them before Kyou would wind up having to lead him home.

Koji's hands slid around Kyou's torso as his mouth continued to suck on the other boy's neck. He looked over to see that Kyou and Shinji were both engaged in a passionate kiss. As Koji' s hands caressed the orange haired boy's chest, Kyou purred happily. Koji still could not believe his luck; this all seemed too good to be true.

Shinji moaned in bliss as he continued to taste Kyou's hot mouth. He grabbed the other boy tighter and ground into him. Kyou arched into his touch and ground back, sending shivers of pleasure through Shinji. This moment seemed too good to last.

Koji's quickly undid the buttons to Kyou's uniform shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath. Kyou was making appreciative noises, which encouraged Koji to reach for the button of his pants.

As Koji's fingers found their destination however, the door swung open causing both Koji and Shinji to freeze. Kyou however seemed oblivious to the interruption.

"Kyou?" Haru asked not understanding what he was seeing. Kyou was not the type of person who let anyone touch him, much less people who were little more than acquaintances. The Ushi leveled a glare at Kyou's classmates as his anger rose

Kyou made a strangled noise of protest as the other boys removed their hands and stepped away form him. He had felt so warm and loved in their arms, so why were they going away now?

"Haru? What are you doing here?" Kyou asked confused. He looked over to see his classmates backing away nervously. Kyou tired to follow them when Haru grabbed his arm. Kyou tried to jerk away but Haru only held on tighter.

"Let me go, damn Ushi!" Kyou shouted with a glare at Haru. Haru felt a tinge of worry as he noticed Kyou's eyes, which looked more like they belonged in a china doll than a living creature. This coupled with the beads of sweat, led Haru to one conclusion; He needed to get his cousin out of there, now.

"What do you think you are doing? Have you gone insane too? Let me go." Kyou shouted as he tired to twist out of Haru's grip. Haru responded by letting his hand slide down Kyou's arm until his hand was right over where the Neko wore his bracelet, hoping the fear of transforming would keep his cousin in line. Shinji and Koji shouted something that Haru did not quite hear and approached them in an attempt to take Kyou away from him.

"Be thankful that my hands are full, you two perverts or else I'd really do something to make you regret your actions." Haru snapped. Both of Kyou's classmates stopped at Haru's words. Kyou punched Haru's shoulder in an attempt at freedom to which Haru responded to with a warning tug on his beads.

"Did what?" Koji shot back angrily "We didn't do anything that Kyou-chan didn't want. Did we Shinji?" Shinji didn't nod but continued to watch the younger Sohma with growing dread. Kyou let out a small mewling noise and looked longingly at them.

"Do you think that Kyou would still want what you are offering if he hadn't been drugged?" Haru asked feeling his black side rising to the surface. Anger burned at the thought of Kyou being taken advantage of like that. Did these two think that Haru was too stupid to see what they had done?

"D-d-d-d-ru-gged?" Shinji sputtered in horror while Koji looked on the verged of fainting. Kyou looked back at his cousin with innocent confusion, not understanding anything that was happening. Haru began to wonder if they didn't drug Kyou who had?

The more Haru thought about the situation, the less sense it made, so He decided to go to get Kyou safely to Shigure's and figure it out there.

Makoto Take was in heaven. Technically he was in the second floor boy's bathroom, but considering his current company that little detail did not matter, for he was sharing a restroom with none other than Price Yuki himself.

"Yuki-kun, so nice to see you today!" Makoto began and was about to say more when he caught the icy glare Yuki was sending his way. In the background angry voices rang from the direction of the princes classroom, but neither Yuki nor Makoto paid them any heed.

"What are YOU doing here?" Yuki asked irritably. How dare this fool bother him right now, Yuki thought as he watched the student body president sputter and ramble. Yuki let out a long suffering sigh, turned to face Makoto and crossed his arms in warning.

"Is there something you want, Mr. President?" Yuki asked barely containing his anger.

"Err…well, you see…" Makoto began franticly searching for words. He had finally managed to be alone with the irresistible Yuki and he couldn't find anything to say which would win the prince's heart.

"You're wasting my time." Yuki replied disdainfully as he grabbed the other boy by the front of his shirt and threw him into the door. "Leave my sight." Yuki's voice dripped with venom as he turned and resumed gazing at his beloved.

Makoto's heart shattered the moment before his back hit the door. He slid down to the floor and was tempted to lie there and drown in self-pity. It was only the fear of what Yuki might do to Makoto that made him climb to his feet and slink painfully out of the door. He had barely closed the door with a heavy sigh when the sounds of angry yelling echoed through the hallway.

"…Let me go." Kyou's voice demanded. Makoto snorted, Yuki's unmannered cousin was always causing a ruckus. Every bit of him annoyed Makoto form his brash attitude to his garish hair die to the red demonic-looking contact lenses he wore. It boggled Makoto's mind how such a charming, beautiful and refined creature could be related to the other Sohmas at the school.

Makoto turned his head and saw a very determined Haru Sohma drag a struggling Kyou down the hall by his wrist. A determined gleam in Haru's eye told Makoto that to disturb the two now would not be in his best interest.

"What are those bakas up to now?" Makoto heard Yuki mutter darkly behind him.

"Can you believe what has just happened?" Koji asked his best friend thunderstruck.

"We were this close." Shinji growled in frustration. "Can you belive it?"

"No, I can't." Koji replied bitterly. "'Nechan is not going to belive this one." The lighter-haired boy replied hoping to lighten the mood.

"You're not going to tell her that you and I nearly had a threesome with one of the most sought-after guys in school are you?" Shinji replied scandalized.

"Are you kidding, she'll flip her lid." Koji replied cheerily. "I can't wait to tell her."

"Wait, I think it would be embarrassing to have this all over the school, we got to keep this our secret." Shinji replied grimly

"You're right, maybe we can talk to Kyou-kun tomorrow and get him to meet us somewhere a little more private." Koji suggested and Shinji nodded eagerly.

"But until then, we can't let anyone know." Shinji warned as he picked Koji's math book, gave it a grateful kiss and handed it to Koji. "See you tomorrow my friend?"

"See you tomorrow." Koji replied happily eager to get home and tell his sister everything. Little did he know that his best friend was just bursting to tell someone also.

Akito hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep at Tohru's side until Kyou's shouts woke her up. Tohru stirred but did not wake up, to Akito's relief. But, unless the monster shut up she would and Tohru needed her sleep in order to get better. With an irritated sigh, the head of the Sohma family got out of bed as gently as she could (and she had quite a bit of practice when Kureno needed his sleep) and stalked down the stairs hoping to scare five years off the cursed Neko's life.

Shigure and Hatori looked up from their tea as they heard Kyou's curses getting louder. For a moment, they thought it was just another one of his and Yuki's ever increasing fights. It wasn't until they heard Kyou threaten Haru that he would transform unless the Ushi let him go this instant that the two older Jyunishi decided to get involved.

Hatori rose to his feet, closely followed by Shigure. Quietly, opened the door to the office and headed to the front door. Before they could reach it, however a voice rang out.

"Get out of my way. I need to teach that Bakemono some respect." Akito demanded angrily.

"Akito-sama, please calm down. I'm sure there is a good reason for Kyou's behavior." Hatori reasoned, not wanting to deal with Akito's temper so far from the main house.

"I'll deal with him, after all he is my responsibility right?" Shigure suggested with a nervous look towards the door. One second later, the handle turned and the door opened and Haru stepped onto the house dragging a furious Kyou.

"Hatori! Where are you?" Haru called as he entered the house. He had seen the doctor's car outside the house and guessed that he had come by to check up on Tohru. He felt slightly embarrassed when he saw Hatori facing the door alongside Shigure...and was that Akito behind Hatori.

"What is the meaning of this, Bakemono?" Akito hissed angrily stepping out from behind Hatori and heading straight for the still captive Kyou.

Kyou's anger immediately evaporated into fear, but he was determined not to show it. If he showed any sigh of defeat to Akito, the head would take that as a sign of weakness and then double his efforts to break Kyou's spirit. Kyou held his head up and said nothing.

Something wasn't right with the cursed Neko, Akito noticed. There was no defiant fire in Kyou's eyes. His skin was flushed and he struggled against Haru's grip on his wrist like a weak child. There was no one who should know more about the Jyunishi that Akito, their Kami.

"Hatori-sensi, please somebody drugged Kyou." Haru shouted as he dragged Kyou closer. Hatori nodded knowingly, he could obviously see the signs but was unsure exactly what the neko had been drugged with.

'WHAT WHO DARES," Akito screeched angrily. "You're not one of the Jyunishi," Akito said pointing to Kyou, " but you ARE one of the cursed and therefore your are one of mine." All the Sohmas looked at Akito in surprise, and Haru nearly gasped when she strode up, and grabbed Kyou's chin.

"Who did this?" Akito asked in a dangerously sweet voice. "Who messed with what belongs to me?"

Kyou stared up at Akito in fear and disbelief; he had no answers for the family head. In fact, the Neko found it hard to concentrate. His body felt on fire and the overwhelming urge to go back and find relief in the arms of his classmates.

"Answer me, who did this? Who?" Akito demanded, her hand slipping down to Kyou's throat and squeezing.

"Ne, Akito-sama." Shigure interjected placing a calming hand on Akito's shoulder. "I don't think Kyon knows who did this." Akito withdrew her hand and considered this for a moment. Shigure began to lead Akito away and Hatori reached into his pocket for his keys intent on taking the family head home.

"Hatori!" Haru shouted as he noticed Kyou swaying from side to side. Hatori looked up and saw the Neko drop to the ground. Haru immediately picked Kyou up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Shigure-sensi, will you show me where Kyo's room is?" Shigure nodded and lead Haru upstairs. Haru followed closely, not wanting to get lost again. As they climbed the stairs, Haru head Hatori try and convince Akito to leave for the main house so that the Ryu could find out what was wrong with the Neko much easier. Akito reluctantly agreed as Shigure held open the door to Kyou's room.

"No way! Are you kidding?" Kazuma smiled wistfully as he watched his last class leave. Keiko, one of his more difficult students was talking on her cellular phone as she walked past the empty classroom, oblivious to the fact that anyone could hear her one-sided conversation. "You've got to be kidding me, Sakura, Kyou Sohma a fag? \That figures

For a moment, Kazuma thought that he had heard wrong. Surely his student was not badmouthing his adoptive son practically in front of him but the next words out of Keiko's mouth confirmed it.

"Now his cousin Yuki, he'd never lower himself to that" Keiko replied snidely, "I wonder how he'll feel once he finds out what that dye-disaster's gone and done."

Kazuma felt his anger rise as Keiko went on about how much more superior Yuki was compared to Kyou. He was temped to tell the girl that she was no longer welcome in the dojo when he herd Keiko let out a yell of disgust.

"What did you say?" Keiko shouted into her pink, glitter covered phone. "Kasumi saw him with who? Kyou was fucking in the classroom."

Kazuma felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as Keiko ranted on and on about how disgusting that was.

Megumi was enjoying a snack when he felt the unusually heavy aura of his sister approach.

"What's wrong Saki?" Megumi asked concerned.

"I had a minor setback, brother." Hanajima replied dully. "I am going to my room to think." She stated and left.

Megumi suppressed a shudder at the omen that ran though him and took another bite of his fried banana.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the lateness, I had to re-write it a few times but I am happy with it. BTW Am I evil, or am I evil (Dons devil horns and twirls a pitchfork)

B/N: Definitely doesn't break any o'the rules yo! Keep going! I need – NEED – more! o 


End file.
